


Not Your Average High School Romance

by Blackbeyond



Series: Giveaway Fics [5]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Deadpool Eggsy, Happy Ending, High School AU, M/M, Miscommunication, Nerd Harry, Popular Kid Eggsy, Secret Identities, Spiderman Harry, Unrequited Crush, or so he thinks, same age au, spideypool AU, superhero au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:18:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7813930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackbeyond/pseuds/Blackbeyond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry had always had a crush on Eggsy, ever since they were freshmen. It had been a more practical crush back then; Harry had been invisible and nerdy and Eggsy had been the class clown and delinquent. They were both outcasts in their own way.</p><p>But then the summer before junior year happened and now Eggsy was fucking hot, and no one cared about his delinquency because it made him a “bad boy,” and literally everyone in the school wanted to fuck him and all Harry got was a bite from a spider that let him climb up walls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Your Average High School Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @repentantheroes on tumblr

The problem with Eggsy Unwin was that, not only was he smart and gorgeous, but he had a sharp wit, a tendency to talk to thin air, and a reputation for turning down everyone who ever asked him out. It was attractive and infuriating and Harry hated it.

Harry had always had a crush on Eggsy, ever since they were freshmen. It had been a more practical crush back then; Harry had been invisible and nerdy and Eggsy had been the class clown and delinquent. They were both outcasts in their own way.

But then the summer before junior year happened and now Eggsy was fucking hot, and no one cared about his delinquency because it made him a “bad boy,” and literally everyone in the school wanted to fuck him and all Harry got was a bite from a spider that let him climb up walls.

I mean yeah, he got to fight crime and all, but that wasn’t going to help him get the man of his dreams.

“Just ask him out already,” Merlin sighs, typing away at his laptop –probably a class assignment Harry was avoiding – and looking up periodically to see his friend continue to mope. “What’s the worst that could happen Harry?”

“The worst that can happen is him saying no and my chances of ever not being bullied going to negative percentages.” Harry moodily picks at the gelatinous mess on his tray. “And it’s not like I have any chance of impressing him.”

“You could shoot some webs at him.”

“You know exactly why I can’t do that,” Harry says with scowl. “Like I’d risk Uncle Percy’s safety by revealing myself. He has enough to deal with now that Uncle James…now that Uncle James isn’t around anymore.”

“I don’t know what to tell you, Hart,” Merlin decides, “ask him out if you want, but don’t complain to me about how you can’t because you’re a damn coward.”

“You are literally the worst.”

\--

>

“Hey my beautiful crime fighter,” Deadpool sings, parkouring over to where Harry is sitting on a roof, looking out for any criminal activity. Harry sighs underneath his mask. Deadpool was a recent development, just like him. A smart-talking, but clearly mentally unhinged individual that could recover from almost any wound and had a tendency to slash and dash before asking questions. He was the antithesis of everything Harry was trying to be, but Deadpool insisted on following him around London and trying to talk to him.

And he kept calling Harry beautiful, which was annoying…but nice. Harry could let himself appreciated Deadpool’s assets in spandex, it wasn’t a crime or anything.

“Spidey? Ya with me?” Deadpool asks, kneeling next to Harry, “ya lost in thought babe?”

“Don’t call me babe,” Harry says offhandedly, “what do you want Deadpool?”

“Just want to talk, that a crime? Ya gonna lock me up Spidey? I’ve been a bad boyyyy.” Harry could swear he could see Deadpool’s eyebrows wiggling at him through the mask and bit back a laugh.

“Please stop, you’re disturbing me.”

“Ya hear that ladies and gentlemen? I’m disturbing this precious angel, shame on me.” Deadpool addresses this sentence at the open air, gesturing dramatically before turning back to Harry and leaning against him. “Why won’t ya fight crime with me Spidey? Haven’t I been a great help? I’ll do all the dirty stuff for ya, or to ya if you prefer.”

“I can’t take you seriously when you say shit like that!” Harry finally exclaims, after trying to ignore the masked vigilante. “How am I supposed to work with you when you act like a child?”

“Well that hurts my feelings,” Deadpool pouts, and it looks like he’s about to add something, but there’s an explosion coming from nearby and Harry is gone.

The swinging gets easier, each time he rushes to a crime scene. The new formula he’s been developing for his webbing is stronger and more durable with each variation, and it won’t be long before he has the perfect webbing for swinging and rounding up bad guys. And the stronger the webbing, the faster he can travel without worrying about the webbing breaking under stress. As it is, he manages to reach the burning building in a record time, evaluating the scene to see where people need his help.

Harry hears Deadpool come up behind him and turns to tell the masked man to help him clear out the surrounding area, but he doesn’t have the chance before Deadpool screams out “mum! Daisy!”

And shit, Deadpool wasn’t speaking in that obnoxiously fake accent right then.

And Harry would recognize Eggsy’s voice anywhere.

But he can’t focus on that right now, so he lets Eggsy’s grab his family members while he swings towards the top floor of the townhouse complex and looks for people in need.

There’s a toddler and her mother in one home, a scared teen and dog in another. Harry continues to go door to door, helping those who were caught in the explosion out of the fallen rubble and taking them to safety. He doesn’t find any dead bodies, to his relief, and thanks whatever entity exists that there weren’t many people home at the time of the explosion. As it is, he and Eggsy evacuate twenty shaken individuals and four traumatized pets.

“Did you find your mom and sister alright?” Harry asks Eggsy softly once it’s all over and done with, the emergency medical responders on site and taking in the wounded.

“I- yeah,” Eggsy admits, fake accent completely gone as he realizes that Harry has figured out who he is. “Kind of obvious who I am now, isn’t it?”

“You sound like you now, so yeah,” Harry admits. “How long have you known who I was?”

“Since the beginning.” Eggsy adjusts his mask nervously. “I, uh, recognized your arse in the suit.”

“What!” Harry squawks, and immediately clamps his mouth shut because what the fuck was that sound?

“I’ve had a crush on you forever. I like the way you look in your stupid fitted suit pants and sweater vests and all and I may look at your arse more than is proper and- yeah.” Eggsy fidgets, “It’s stupid. I can leave you alone now, I just wanted to spend time with you even if you didn’t know who I was.”

“Are you kidding me?” Harry exclaims, “I’ve been wanting to ask you out for ages at school! But you’re so popular! I kept rejecting you as Deadpool so I could save myself for you!”

“You’re fucking with me,” Eggsy laughs, turning towards Harry. “You’re not fucking with me.” He launches to his feet and pushes up the bottom half of Harry’s mask so only his mouth was visible.   
“We could have been doing this for ages.” And then Eggsy’s mouth was on Harry’s and…

Oh.

Yeah, this was nice.

They should keep doing this.

Even if Chief Valentine was glaring at them from his car.

They should definitely keep making out.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](http://takeanotherpieceofmyhartwin.tumblr.com)


End file.
